1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider, and more particularly to a slider having a direction locating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slider in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a main board 7, a plastic plate 8 secured on a bottom of the main board 7, and a plurality of handgrips 9 mounted on a periphery of the main board 7 to facilitate a user holding the slider. However, when the slider is moved in the snowy, sandy or muddy ground, the travel direction of the slider is easily changed due to change of the user's center of gravity, so that the slider is moved forward unstably and the user easily falls down due to instability of the center of gravity, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in controlling the slider, and thereby causing danger to the user.